tough choices in being a shaman
by AliJo
Summary: my first tak fic, i thought it was good but still in progress so read it if you like a good laugh at an attenpt at a good story. REVIEW! find out what happens when Jeera loses her memory and Tak's losing it! JeeraxTak, KeekoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Listen people, there are like no Tak fics here

**Listen people, there are like no Tak fics here. So if mine is bad and you want to read a Tak fic, you only have so many to choose from. I usually don't write stories, so this may not blow your mind but tell me what you think and review!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tak; otherwise there would be more episodes

It was a sunny day in the Pupununu tribe and Tak was out practicing his magic. Jilbolba had told him to try and summon rain to the village, so with Tak's expertise it was raining frogs. And there's nothing Pupununu people do better then freak out, and they were certainly proving it now.

"TAK!" bellowed the Chief, " please stop the amphibians from pelting our heads so harshly."

"What?" he replied totally confused

"Stop the raining frogs!!"

"Oh, ok" he said as he tried to, but then the frogs just came down harder and the tribe screamed louder. Finally, Jilbolba stepped in and stopped the madness.

"Thank you Jilbolba, any longer and all the preparations would have been ruined, and the work for nothing!!" the chief said, removing a frog from his head.

"Preparations? For what-" but Tak was cut short

'OH! And the guests! We have many important people from tribes all over coming tomorrow!"

"Coming to what?" asked Tak

The chief simply starred at Tak, dumbstruck. Then he burst out laughing.

"You had me for a minute Tak! That's funny, 'coming to what' like you don't know!" by then the chief was hysterical.

"No, really. What's tomorrow?"

"Seriously?" the chief stopped laughing

"Yeah."

"Uh-oh. Hey Jilbolba, Tak doesn't know what tomorrow is!!"

Jilbolba came over and started laughing, until he saw he was the only one. Then he looked at Tak.

"Really?"

"Should I?"

At his both the chief and Jilbolba walked away. Obviously if Tak didn't know now, they didn't want to be the one to tell him. They said goodbye and left poor Tak there wondering. Soon he decides to ask around the tribe to try and find out. First, he went to Keeko, he was pretty smart (in his own way) so he might know. Before he could even look, he heard Keeko calling him.

"Hey, tak! Ready for tomorrow? Pretty big night man!"

"Uh…yeah, sure. Uh, Keeko? About tomorrow what if- what if I can't make it?"

"Dude! Not again man, not like last year! You remember what happened when you forgot last year!"

"Oh, yeah. Bad." Okay, so he's forgotten before and apparently it is important.

'Oh, and dude don't forget about the leaves. Without them everything falls apart, man"

"Leaves. Got it." _leaves?_

"Okay man, see ya!" and with that Keeko toke _his _leave (no pun intended, well a little bit).

So, he can't tell anyone he doesn't know and if he forgets again, which he did, something bad will happen. Desperate, Tak looked for clues. The decorations looked pretty festive, and the food seemed to be for something very special, but that just convinced him of its importance more. He tried listening to the tribe talk about it, but all he got was that it's supposed to be

The most important one ever, and that everything must go perfect. And according to Zaria, it wasn't about her so she wasn't all that jazzed. WHAT COULD IT BE?

**Cliffhanger! Right? Gets better, trust me. If you want to find out what it is, review and I'll tell ya! It will be good once I update. If you have any ideas you want me to put in, tell me cuz ideas are loved but are second only to reviews. Hope you liked it!!**


	2. Chapter 2

At the moment I have no reviews, but that might change by the time I publish this

**At the moment I have no reviews, but that might change by the time I publish this. As I said before, there r hardly any Tak fics here so I hope this is a good one.**

**Disclaimer; I shall never own Tak because the world is like that, but Cleya? Yeah, that's mine.**

Tak couldn't figure out what he was forgetting, and since he obviously played a big part in it, that was a bad thing. Also, he had to be careful that no one knew that he didn't. Maybe Jeera would know. Hoping this was true; he headed over to her hut.

"Hey, Jeera!" he shouted when he spotted her. She turned ound and looked a little bit nervous.

"Oh, Tak! Thank juju you're here! I'm so nervous! Everything's falling apart, and Ceya's still not here! This can't happen if she's not here!" now she was really freaking out.

"Um…Cleya?" asked Tak, confused.

"My cousin?" she replied plainly.

"Oh, um yeah for tomorrow, right?" this made Jeera seem slightly relieved. But it gave Tak no clue to what was going on.

"Yeah! I thought you forgot again! That Is such a relief, now I know everything will come together now!" just then the chief and Jilbolba approached.

"Jeera," said the chief "my little fawn, we have a slight problem-"

"NO!!" she cried in disappointment, "what is it?"

'Well" began Jilbolba, " Cleya will not be able to make it, her village has no way to transport her from the hubununba tribe to here in time for tomorrow due to a locus infestation."

"Can't someone go get her?"

"I'm afraid everyone is preoccupied with preparations for tomorrow to venture out. Well, everyone except Zaria, but she won't go without an escort, which leads us to the same problem."

"Can't we just move the event?" asked Tak. This brought more stares and laughter like when he asked what the event was earlier.

"No, no, Tak but very funny! 'Reschedule' oh Tak you kill me!" said chief.

"Wait! Tak! That's it!" said Jilbolba

"What's it?" they all asked at the same time.

Tak can go with Zaria to get Cleya, he doesn't need to do anything until the festivities tomorrow anyway."

"Oh, Tak would you?" Jeera asked happily.

"Uh, sure. No problem!" he hoped this would give him time to figure out what he was forgetting.

"Oh, joyous occasion!" exclaimed chief. "I shall send a messenger bird to the hubununba tribe to inform Cleya! You shall depart in one hour!" And with that he left to do so.

"Thanks so much Tak! That's one less thing to do. Oh and when you pick her up, make sure she brings the guyto and the ruyfio too, okay?" he shook his head yes, Jeera was so thrilled that he was going to get her favorite cousin, but Zaria wasn't thrilled at all to have him as company yet alone having to go at all.

"I can't believe _I _have to go with _you _all the way to the hubununba, just so Jeera and Cleya can be together on this o so important occasion, give me a break!" Tak hoped she wouldn't be like this the whole trip, he needed silence to think. No such luck, she kept saying how it was no big deal and everyone was overreacting. Tak did listen to her a little, hoping she would say exactly what it was, but she didn't. Zaria saw his expression, and put together that he was clueless.

" You don't know what tomorrow is, do you?"

"I do so!"

"You're totally clueless, you're going to let every one down again, especially Jeera. She has been looking forward to this all year, and you're going to blow it. Again."

"Will you please tell me?"

"No." With that the carriage was loaded, and they were off to get Cleya for an event that hopefully Tak would soon remember. He looked out the side and saw Jeera waving happily, and he couldn't shake the feeling that because of him she'd be feeling the exact opposite tomorrow. If only he could remember!!

All right it's getting there! Reviews are loved like hot chocolate on a winter day with those mini marshmallows! Now I'm going to let you review while I get some hot chocolate, even if it's not cold outside. If you do and like it, I'll update, if you don't like it I'll still update, but with less joy. REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is, 3rd chapter

**Here it is, 3****rd**** chapter. Yeah!! (Total sarcasm there btw)**

**Disclaimer; me no own Tak and me sad**

Finally they arrived at the hubununba village, after hours of Zaria's constant complaining. Tak looked and saw that it could almost be mistaken for the Pupununu village, he saw a gut gloating and showing off, _that's Lok,_ he thought. Then he saw a rather large man in an impressive headpiece, which must have been the chief's brother. He tried to spot someone who resembled Jeera, whom he would assume to be Cleya. He then got out to look for her so he could get back to trying not to forget what he was trying to remember while he was forgetting. (?) Then the other chief came over to greet him and Zaria.

"Welcome! Welcome to my village dear niece Zaria" he said, hugging her. "And…?" he said looking at Tak.

"Tak."

"Oh! The little shaman's assistant! Well, since you are so fortunate to be gifted with magic, perhaps you could rid us of our little locus problem?" Tak looked around and saw that there were quite a few bugs around.

"Uh, sure."Why not?" he said raising his staff, and then he remembered the raining frogs earlier. 'Um, actually, we're kind of in a hurry, so-"

'Oh yes of course! Tomorrow is a very momentous occasion; I only regret that I cannot be there. But my tribe does need me. I shall send for my delicate fawn so you may take your leave." He even talked like the chief back home. A few minutes later, he brought back a girl Tak and Jeera's age, who he just knew was Cleya. She was a little shorter than Tak, with dark hair a slight bit longer than Zaria's. Her face contained the same freckles as Jeera's, with similar eyes and nose. At the moment she looked very excited to be leaving.

"Where's Jeera?" she asked.

"Oh, she stayed at the village because she wanted to avoid you as long as possible." Zaria said with a dulled tone.

"Zaria, still the same old pain, I presume?" she replied leaning in to give her a hug.

"Ewe, don't touch me!!" she said, backing away in disgust.

"Yep, still the same old pain. And-?" she turned and looked at Tak.

"Tak."

"Yeah, jeera wrote to me about you." She looked a little closer at him. " She was right, you do wear a lot of face makeup."

"It's not make up!"

"She said you'd say that. Well, let's get going! I've got the guyto and the ruyfio, just like brand new!" she said smiling, hopping in the cart. "Tomorrow is coming and there's still a lot to be done, knowing my uncle. It has to be perfect!"

"Right" Tak responded, sliding in across from her, then he got an idea." Ya know, Jeera was worried that you would forget what tomorrow was."

"What? I'd never forget her casdarata!!"

"Well, yeah I know but…um." what was a casdarata? Now he was more confused.

"Tak, did you forget Jeera's birthday?"

"No! That's months from now!"

"No, Tak. Tomorrow is her birthday. A casdarata is the birthday in which a girl becomes able to choose if she wishes to stay in her tribe, when she is able to choose if the line should end with her, if she wants to be chief. Stuff like that. There's a big ceremony, and a ritual and of course a party. And you forgot."

'Yes." Now he felt bad.

' That's bad because you do play an important part in the ceremony."

"How?"

"Since you have the power if juju, you need to make sure they give her good fortune otherwise any bad luck to the tribe will be blamed on her."  
"Why?"

"Because that would mean that she's not worthy of the honor and the jujus are punishing her."

"But we've had plenty of bad luck since Zaria was her age and nobody blames her. They blame me!"

"Well, there's already too much to blame on Zaria. Plus. She's a little bit scary"

"I heard that!" Zaria said from the front of the cart, not wanting to sit by Tak or Cleya.

"You were supposed to!' replied Cleya. " so anyway, don't worry Tak. I'll tell you everything you have to do. It's really not all that hard, all you need are some leaves, you put them in fire, summon the jujus, yadda yadda.simple!"

"Okay, that's better. I-wait! What about the gift? I didn't get her anything!"

"Well then you gonna die, cause that's worse than forgetting. Just make her something, something small and simple."

Tak looked out the window, and suddenly his face lit up.

"Stop!!" he shouted, and with that the cart came to a sudden halt. "I just saw something I know jeera will love!"

Cleya and Zaria stepped out to see what he had in mind. Zaria gave a pity laugh.

"Um.Tak?" said Cleya.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think a rhino is quite Jeera's thing."

Oh. Well what if I made it purple? She likes purple."

"But where would she put it?"

"Oh, good point." _Back in the same old place _he thought sadly.

"Simple Tak. Simple." She said "How 'bout jewelry or something?" she looked down and saw a shiny rock on the ground and picked it up and handed it to him. " Simple." So Tak set to work on making that into a necklace for Jeera.

Later, they arrived in the Pupununu village with a warm welcome. Jeera and Cleya kept shrieking in joy, laughing and talking. Then the headed off to Jeera's hut so Cleya could put her things away. Tak saw that the decorations were put up in full now, lanterns and ribbons everywhere in Jeera's favorite colors. Then he saw that at the top of a tree there was a stray ribbon that he thought he could use. So he quickly climbed up to retrieve it. Finally, he was able to reach it when he heard Jeera and Cleya walking by and talking beneath him. He was about to say hello, when he heard his name.

"All I'm saying is that you look cute together nothing more!"  
"Cle, I told you we're just friends."

"That's not what you told love juju!"

"How-?"

"I hear things."

"That's different. He was under a potion, you know that. Besides, otherwise he would have been destroyed."

"And he was under a potion because? C'mon Jeera, the way he was acting, that was meant for you.

"Whatever, that's just like…" but Tak couldn't make out the rest, so he leaned forward a little. But he leaned a little to far and lost his balance and fell out of the tree. His foot got caught in a branch, and suddenly he was upside down and at eye level with Jeera.

"Uh, hi jeera, Cleya" Cleya started giggling. " Um, just thought I'd drop in? heh heh?"

"Were you spying?" asked jeera, sternly.

"No, were you?" now Cleya was in an outburst of laughter. "Um here, I made this for you. For your birthday" he said giving the necklace to Jeera, well more like shoving it in her face.

"Um, thank you?" Said jeera, then Cleya gasped at it and said that it would look perfect with her guyto tomorrow and they were off, leaving him hanging there. He could see how excited Jeera was about tomorrow, but little did they both know, tomorrow everything would change.

**Done!! Usually I hate OCs but I thought "what the heck?" and used one. Tell me what you thought and review; I want to update knowing someone likes it! I think it just might be an almost not terrible story! REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

WOW I really need a hobby, already on the 4th chapter and still this story hasn't toke a bomb

**WOW I really need a hobby, already on the 4****th**** chapter and still this story hasn't toke a bomb. ******

**Disclaimer; really? You think I own Tak? Nope I don't!**

**Tak; own me? What?**

**Me; nothing Tak, shut up and get ready**

Tak; ready for what?

**Me; you'll see!**

**Tak; oh no!**

The big day had finally come and everyone was excited. But according to tradition, nobody could see Jeera until she made her entrance at the party. Only Cleya was allowed to see her, but only to help her get ready. The day went by fast and before you knew it, it was time. And it could have been a great debate to discover who was more nervous, Jeera or Tak. As they both had something important to do.

"You look beautiful Jeera!" said Cleya, Combing her hair back. " That old guyto never looked better on anyone!"

(Btw, a guyto is like a really fancy robe or dress, the ruyfio is a sacred orb. Just so you know.) It was long and light purple and with her hair back nicely, her face seemed to glow. So Cleya was right, she did look beautiful.

"I don't know, I'm a little nervous. What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong as long as I'm here, stop worrying!" this didn't really convince Jeera; she just gave Cleya a rather unimpressed look.

"Really? Well I if I'm right didn't you, on Zaria's birthday-?"

"I didn't know it was alive, let alone attracted to feathers!"

"And the mangoes?"

"It was the monkey's fault!"

"Sure, it was." She remarked sarcastically. "Well at least I can't mess up as badly as that!"

"Yeah. And now, the finishing touch." Said Cleya, placing the necklace Tak made around Jeera's neck." It really does look nice, and if I'm not mistaken doesn't it resemble a heart?"

"No Cleya .I told you, we're just friends."

"Now." To this jeera gave her a nasty glare. "Alright, got it."

Then they heard Zaria coming down the hall; she came to the doorway and stood there.

"Ready yet? Everyone's waiting." Said Zaria, jeera noticed that she had a smug grin on her face.

"What's up with you?' she asked.

"Nothing. Yet. Hurry up." Then she left, leaving Jeera wondering if she knew something she didn't.

"Oh! It's time! Let's go! Let's go!" Cleya seemed more excited than Jeera.

Jeera walked out and stood in the doorway of her hut, looking at the many decorations and everyone there gathered for her. She looked to her sides and saw Tak and Cleya, Cleya holding the ruyfio, Tak also dressed up in a new cloak holding his staff. He also noticed how nice Jeera looked, and suddenly found himself staring and noticing the necklace around her neck.

They both knew what they had to do, and so the ceremony began.

Tak toke his staff and starting a fire not noticing the worried looks on everyone in the tribe. Into that he sprinkled the leaves and recited the spell Jilbolba had taught him earlier.

"Ser ned toi fa me fa dewto Fo a holtiy!" as soon as he finished, the fire rose and changed colors for a brief moment, the spell had been successful. Everyone applauded and Tak was relieved. Now it was Jeera's turn. She took the ruyfio orb from her cousin, and held it above her head. Said the same spell Tak had said in reverse, and threw in into the fire. The fire went out for a moment, but then relit twice as bright in a flash and everyone cheered. The ceremony was successful.

"My pupununu people," proclaimed the chief " I present to you my daughter Jeera, now in full power to make her own choices, and take on responsibility. My daughter has successfully become a casdarata!"

"Big deal" said Zaria  
but everyone disagreed with Zaria. There was more clapping and cheering, and then Keeko began the music and the dancing began. Everyone came to Jeera to congratulate her, a few jujus too. Then there were presents in need of opening, a mirror from Lok (but he called it a loan), an impressive headpiece from her father; Zaria said her present was her presence (one gift Jeera wishes she could return). And then there were the jujus gifts. From physic juju there was a mind-reading glass, love juju gave her a potion with which to see somebody's heart desire, pugnacious gave her magical boxing gloves that caused amnesia, and party juju promised to make it the best party ever, and killjoy juju promised to end it when it got out of hand. It promised to be an awesome party.

"C'mon, jeera dance with someone!" said Cleya "it's your party and it's almost over. Have a little fun!"

"I know, but-."

"But what?"

"With who?"

"Tak!" she wasn't only suggesting him, but he was also waling that way.

"What?" he asked.

"Dance with Jeera!" said Cleya, pushing Jeera toward him.

"Um.Sure." he said awkwardly. For a minute, neither one did anything because a rather slow song was playing. Cleya saw this and walked over to Keeko.

'Keeko?" she said, but he couldn't hear her."Keeko? KEEKO!!" That got his attention, and hurt his ears.

"Ow, man! Not cool! Wha-" then he looked up and saw it was Cleya. "Oh.Uh, hey? What's up?

"Keeko play a faster song"

"No can do, been practicing this one for weeks man.er, girl. Wanna show it off, ya know?"

"Please? For me?" she said batting her eyelashes sweetly.

"Fine." so he did. Then Tak and Jeera started dancing a little bit, and that was good enough for Cleya.

"Thanks Keeko!" said Cleya giving him a hug. That caught him a little off guard.

"N-no problem."

The party was going well, and nothing could ruin it. Well, almost nothing. Cleya went to see how her uncle was doing, and saw that he was busy talking to Jilbolba. She was about to leave when the chief spotted her.

"Cleya! My niece, what brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just coming to thank you for letting me stay here."

'OH, YOU ARE QUITE WELCOME!" he said a little to loudly. " I believe you know Jilbolba, our shaman?"

"Yea, how are you?" she asked politely

"Fine, fine"

"Jilbolba and I were just discussing a most wonderful matter." Said the chief. " Would you like to be let in on the little secret? I wasn't planning on telling the tribe for awhile as to not take away from Jeera's big day."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Well, it is rather big as both the chief and I have come to our decisions at the same time," said Jilbolba. "Promise not to tell?"

"I promise." She said.

A while later the party was over.

"JEERA! JEERA!" Cleya was screaming at the top of her lungs looking for Jeera. When she finally found her with Tak, Cleya was out of breath. Jeera could tell whatever it was, it was important.

"What?" she asked

"I…news.big.have…need tell." She said, panting then looked up and saw Tak. "Hi, Tak."

"The news?" Jeera demanded impatiently "what is it?"

"You both better sit down, it's kind of shocking and effects both of you."

So they did, but it could never take away the shock from what they were about to hear.

**There it is then. Hope you liked it and review. PLEASE REVIEW NOW!! If you do I will, give you a cookie! Reviews will make this story not totally completely suck, so get to it!!**


	5. Chapter 5

J



**Me: Okay, hopefully I'll get some reviews**

**Cleya: yeah. C'mon people she's been working hard**

Me: omg I'm talking to my oc

**Cleya: so? A lot of people do it!**

**Me: out loud?**

**Cleya: weirdo**

**Me: help! There are cartoon people in my head! (Runs out)**

**Cleya: Uh.. Disclaimer time! Boo! Diclaimer: Alijo doesn't own Tak. Double Boo! Where'd she go? If you want her back to update, review! NOW READ!!**

Tak and Jeera were growing impatient, but Cleya was still catching her breath.

"What is it Cleya? Spit it out!" demanded Jeera.

"Well, um you see, Jilbolba.. Um…"

"Jilbolba what?" asked Tak

"He well thinks that Tak's magic could use some improvement."

"And this is news, how?" asked Jeera. "No offense, Tak."

"I'm used to it." He said. " But she's right, how is this news?"

"Well, he thinks you being here with Jeera- " she thought for a moment as to not make Jeera feel bad. "-And Keeko and so many distractions are interfering with your learning. So he's going to send you to the Fisdalle Academy of Magic for boys to continue your training there," (btw this is so not like Harry Potter, no one is British.)

"What?" he exclaimed. "For how long?"

"As long as it takes, which is probably four years?" she said nervously.

"That's not fair, he can't do that!"

"He can and he is Tak! There's no way around it unless you can some how master magic within the next few days!"

"What do you mean 'within the next few days?' when is he leaving?"

"In two days" Cleya replied quietly.

"Two days? When was he going to tell me?"

"Tonight. But I wasn't even supposed to tell you."

"Just tell him you're not going."

"Well, I kind of have to Jeera." Said Tak. "I need to master my magic, and if Jilbolba says there's no other way, I believe him."

"SO YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE?"

"I guess so." With that he walked to his hut sadly, leaving Jeera upset.

"Jeera, I'm sorry. I hate to be the bearer of bad news."

"Well, it's a little too late for that, isn't it? Why did this have to happen? Today of all days!"

"Well, your dad thought is was right."

"He's making Tak leave?"

"Oh, that? No, that's all Jilbolba. You see your dad, -" Cleya toke a few steps back, "- your dad has decidedtomakeZariachief," she said it so quickly and quietly, Jeera couldn't understand.

"What?"

"He, um, has decided that Zaria is responsible enough to, well uh, be chief." Cleya regretted the words as soon as she said them because Jeera let out a loud scream and started throwing mangos. What's weird is that they weren't near a mango tree.

"Ow, ow! Where are you getting all these mangos?! Don't punish-ow! - Me I'm just the, owe, messenger!"

"Why? Why would he do this?"

"He thinks she's ready, you know she's got him in the palm of her hand." Cleya said in her most comforting voice,

" She's evil, you know that."

"It just seems like everything is falling apart!"

" Oh Jeera, it is." she said sincerely, Jeera gave her an unconvincing look. " I'm not helping, am I?"

Jeera shook her head no.

"It's okay, everything's fine." Cleya assured her. "You know, somewhere, not here."

"Everyone's leaving." Said Jeera

"No, no Jeera, I won't let that happen. I'll stay."

"How?" asked Jeera. "You've got your own village that needs you."

"But you need me more."

Later that night, Jeera thought of how everything was going to be with Tak gone and her sister as Chief, let me tell you, it was not good. She had a hard time falling asleep, and just when she had finally managed to; she heard a noise at her window. She went to go see what it was. She was surprised to see Tak, trying to get her attention by throwing rocks at her window. As she opened it, one almost hit her.

"Sorry!" Tak whispered

"What are you doing here?" she whispered back.

"Keeko's got something to show us! Bring Cleya and come on!"

"Alright!" she said and went to do wake Cleya and after much struggle, she was successful.

"What is it!?" Cleya wasn't too happy about being woken.

"Tak just came by, Keeko's got something to show us. Go get ready."

" I already am!"

"You knew? How?"

"It was my idea!"

A little while later they found Keeko and Tak by a rather steep hill.

"What toke you so long?" Tak whispered.

"You can stop whispering." Said Cleya

"Well, sorry. You didn't exactly give out directions." Said Jeera. "So what was so important it couldn't wait till morning?"

" Ladies and dudes," said Keeko. "I present my latest invention." Then he went to go get it. He came back with what looked like two giant hamster balls. " The-uh sphere of elation!"

'A GIANT BALL?" Said Cleya in a mad tone. " You made us come out, freezing in the middle of the night to see an oversized hamster ball?"

"There are two," said Tak.

"Not just any oversized hamster ball!" Keeko said gladly "show 'em Tak!" With that, Tak climbed inside one of the huge globes. "It's the ultimate traverse experience!"

"Cool!" said Jeera. "We should race em!"

"Yeah!" said Cleya. "Boys against gi- um, me and Keeko against you and Tak!"

"Okay."

Soon both teams were ready and in place. They were going to race down the hill, first one there wins (well duh!). They all looked like a bunch of giant hamsters, (well they can't look like a bunch of mangos!)

"On your mark" said Keeko. " Get set, and go man go!"

"Last one there's a Zaria!" shouted Jeera as they started to roll. But then something happened with Tak and Jeera's sphere, instead of going forward, theirs drifted towards the side. The side with a thorn bush. Keeko and Cleya were already halfway down and didn't notice. Tak and Jeera plummeted down the hill and tried to avoid the bushes, otherwise they'd be in pain.

"Left!" screamed Tak.

"Left?" asked Jeera

"Right!" said Tak

"Right?" asked jeera again, confused

"No! Left, go left! Wait now go right!"

Finally they were out, but soon the hill lead to a cliff. At the end was giant rock, so they tried to stop. Just in the nick of time, they managed to stop, but on the very tip of the rock. They tried to balance their weight, Tak on one side, Jeera on the other. They had to remain calm; otherwise they'd fall off. Then a huge bee came near Jeera's head, and although she knew it couldn't harm her, it did surprise her, and that put them off-balance and set them tumbling further down the cliff. They lost all control of the sphere and were screaming like crazy.

They came to a sudden stop, causing Jeera to land on top of Tak, their face nearly touching. That was close, she thought. We almost-. But before she could finish her thought, they began rolling again. Finally it came to a permanent stop, but a much more sudden one, this time Tak was pushed toward Jeera. But unlike the first time when their faces almost touched, this time they did, but only for a moment. It wasn't only their faces that touched, but their lips as well. But only for like a fraction of a fraction of a second. But it seemed longer. They both looked away uncomfortably. They didn't say anything, they didn't have time to because as if on cue came Keeko and Cleya, looking surprised,

"Oh my Juju!' exclaimed Cleya, surprised. _Oh no,_ thought Jeera, _had they seen?_ " How did you guys beat us?" asked Cleya and Jeera gave a sigh of relief.

"Yeah man, we didn't even see you guys pass us."

"Oh, well we took a short cut." Said Tak. He sounded a bit discomfited. "Uh _we_ sh_o_u_l_d _p_r_o_ba_b_ly g_e_t b_a_c_k_," his voice sounded a bit shaky.

"Yeah, you're probably- Tak, are you okay?" asked Cleya.

"Fi-fine.I'm fine." Jeera on the other hand, seemed unfazed. Like nothing had happened.

"What's up with him?" Cleya asked Jeera.

"Who?" she asked back.

Meanwhile, there was someone rather happy. Someone whose plan had just been put into action, his or her evil plan. A plan to end all peace, as we know it. A plan that Tak was, unknowingly, apart of.

Boo-ya! Da-da–da done! Too bad AliJo's not here. She ran away screaming, but you can bring her back if you review! And wish her a happy Birthday when you do! This is her OC Cleya saying: THAT IS NOT A PEANUT BUTTER SOMBRERO! Review and it shall be one!!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I'm back

**Me: I'm back!!**

**Cleya: (sarcastically) yea!!**

**Me; well sorry! I was busy! And now I'm not so I guess I'll try to update more!**

**Cleya: please don't!**

**Me: why?**

**Cleya; you know why!**

**Me; (evil laugh) wow, this can get old fast**

**Cleya; whatever. Disclaimer; not one of us owns Tak; if we did this story would be better**.

**Me; you mean if I did**

**Jeera; what's going on?**

The rest of the day, there was something off about Jeera that Cleya couldn't quite put her finger on. It wasn't as if she was hiding something, she wasn't nervous or angry or sad. No, she was unusually … calm. She had just been throwing mangos at Cleya earlier, having her heart broken and now nothing.

"I don't get it," said Cleya as they walked back to Jeera's hut.

"You'll have to be more specific than that, there's a lot you don't get." Jeera said, jokingly.

"You were so upset earlier and now, it's like it never happened!"

"What do you mean?" jeera asked her, looking at her like she was crazy. They stopped.

"What do I mean? What do you mean? Tak's been your best friend for, like, ever. And now he's leaving for only Juju knows how long and you-"

"Wait wait. Who's Tak?" now Cleya looked at Jeera like she was crazy.

"You really don't know or are you trying to forget?"

"I really have no clue!"

"Oh no." Cleya could tell her cousin was serious, and this worried her greatly. Thinking quickly, she directed them both to Jilbolba and Tak's hut.

"JILBOLBA!" yelled Cleya as they entered the hut, without knocking **(how rude!).** Jilbolba was working at making a potion.

"You don't have to yell girls, I'm right here. Hello, Jeera. Cleya.

"Hi, Jilbolba," said Cleya. "What are we doing here, Cleya?"

"Wait, you still know Jilbolba?"

"Well of course she does! Why wouldn't she?"

"I-I thought she lost her memory. She doesn't remember Tak." Just then, Tak walked in.

"What about me?" he asked. "Hi, Cleya. Hey jeera. Uh, what's up?" he seemed a little hesitant

"The most absurd thing I've ever heard. It would appear that Jeera has no memory of you." Said Jilbolba

"Re-really? That that's. Weird."

"Indeed it is." Said Jilbolba, "let me take a look a you Jeera." He tested her pupils, her reflexes, but nothing seemed out of place.

"I can't seem to find the reason. Did anything happen lately that could have caused the memory lose." For some reason, Tak was being diffident.

"Yes!" Cleya. "We were racing down the hill in Keeko's new creation! Could that be it maybe?"

"Well, the cause doesn't appear to be a physical one. Who was with her?"

"Tak."

"Tak, did anything unusual happen?"

"No." he answered a little quickly

"Are you sure?" asked Jilbolba. "I have the feeling you're not telling me something. Are you- oh no! Tak you didn't." then Jilbolba ran to the potion cabnet with a worried look on his face.

"What? What did he do?" asked Cleya.

"Tak, tell her." Jilbolba said with a sad sigh.

"Well, I knew that if I couldn't master magic with Jilbolba, then it would be nearly impossible with someone else. I knew I'd miss everyone here so much so I stole one of Jilbolba potions so I'd forget."

Wait, then how does that make Jeera forget?"

"Well, I. you see jeera and I that is, um…" he was a little embarrassed to admit he had accidently.um kissed his best friend.** (Even I have a hard time saying it!)**

'I see.' Said Jilbolba.

" I don't. " said Cleya.  
"Whoa man, that's intense!" said Keeko

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" asked Cleya.

"I'm every where you are baby." He replied trying to be cool in that deep voice he has sometimes (know what I mean?)

"Back on topic please!" said Cleya

"But Tak, why would you want to forget Jeera?"

" I was afraid she'd forget me."

"Well, guess what?" asked Cleya, sarcastically. "SHE HAS!!"

"Well, yes but where is she?" asked Jilbolba. They all looked around and saw that Jeera had disappeared. Then they heard Lok's voice outside.

"Hey! You can't do that! Give the Lok back his mirror!" they went out and saw that a small, little goblin-like man was up in a tree, dangling Lok's mirror in front of him, laughing.

"Dude that's messed up!" said Keeko.

"Well, Tak solve this problem first, we'll have to find Jeera later." Said Jilbolba.

'Okay.' He responded, he took out his staff. But when he did nothing happened.

"That's weird." He said. "Nothing's happening."

Then the little goblin dude leapt into the air, laughing in a taunting tone like it was a great joke. This was obviously a Juju-like problem, and Tak couldn't do anything about it and he didn't know why.

"Focus Tak! Focus!" said Jilbolba.

"I can't!!" he said back.

"Oh, you can't? How sad!" said the creepy goblin dude with a chuckle. "That won't be good news for your little girlfriend!" with that he revealed Jeera tied up and struggling to scream beside him.

"Jeera!"

"Well, farewells are not my forte, so off we go!" as he said this, he snapped his fingers and him and Jeera vanished into a cloud of blue smoke.

"No!!" Tak exclaimed.

"Yes!" exclaimed the goblin's voice back

"Good thing he left when he did, cause I was about to release a can of hurt on him!" said Lok

"No you idiot it's not! He got Jeera!" said Cleya.

'Well on the bright side, he didn't get me." Said Lok

"He got Jeera." Tak whispered in disbelief. _This is all my fault,_ he thought_. All my fault._

This was all seen through a crystal ball in the kingdom of the evil ex-juju, Lucida. It was all apart of her evil plot to obtain the power of juju and rule the universe. She was tall, dressed head to toe in black with her face hidden by her hood. Her voice coarse and hard always sounded as if it was meant to yell and nothing else. She and her evil sidekick, Kogo (the little goblin dude), planned to start this by kidnapping Jeera.

"Ah! Excellent job, Kobo! You have her!"

"Yes my mistress! I have done good?"

"Well… sure. Why not? Now my plan is in full motion!"

"Our plan, you mean?"

"No."

Jeera kept wiggling and screaming, trying to escape.

"Oh how cute!" said Lucida. "She thinks she can escape! Silence her Kobo!"

"Yes, my mistress!"

"Take her to the dungeon!"

"Yes my mistress!"

"Get me a mango!!"  
"Yes my mistress!"

"Hurry! For my time grows short! We must venture to the village tomorrow and bring the next part of my plan into action!" she said, and then laughed a laugh so horrid it could make milk curdle. "Oh, yes. Tomorrow, my dear fool Tak, more bed fortune will come your way. And it also be all _your_ fault!"

At this time Jeera's memory was still on the fritz, but she knew that this was not good. She knew that somehow she had to get to this Tak person and warn him. Unfortuntely, she had no way to do this and she knew that was bad.

**Me; Alright then! Tell me what you think!**

**Cleya; I hate you **

**Me; why?**

**Cleya; I did not sign up for a pairing with Keeko!**

**Me; wha-? What? No, no! I uh… REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Me; Okay

**Me; Okay. My writer's block is slowly melting, but it still lingers.**

Cleya; hate you

**Me; shut up! You and Keeko belong together!**

**Cleya; you shut up!**

**Me; no! Disclaimer; I don't own Tak, but I do want to kill my OC right now!**

**Cleya; you must have another OC then, cuz I'm adorable!**

**Me; whatever. Now, on with the story!!**

"What just happened?" asked Cleya.

"She's gone. He toke her." said Tak.

"Well I know that! But what up with the smoke?"

"Tak, I'm afraid this is serious!" said Jilbolba nervously. " I recognize that fellow and he's working for a very bad lady!"  
"Whoa sweet! A bald lady!" said Keeko, still in his cute little deep voice.  
"Not 'bald', you dope! 'Bad'" said Cleya. "And what is up with your voice?"

" Nothing," he responded in his normal voice, and then switched to his deep one, "unless you like it."

"Uh, no."

"Anyway," continued Jilbolba " the point is, we have to find a way get Jeera back soon. No good can come of this."

"Why, Jilbolba? Who has Jeera?" asked Tak.

"Well, if I'm correct, no one good, Tak. No one good."

"Oh, how right you are Jilbolba. How right you are!" laughed Lucida, evilly.

"What's so funny, mistress?"

"What? Nothing."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because I'm evil and that's what evil villains do!"

"Oh, of coarse!"

"Whatever it is you're doing, you'll never get away with it, whoever you are!" said Jeera, removing the rope from her mouth.

She had been in the corner, trying to figure out how to escape. Where she was, whom she was, why she was here. Her memory had been coming back in pieces, whatever had cause d her memory lose was wearing off now.

"Kobo, silence the fool!"

"Yes mistress!" he replied as he went to tie her mouth back up with rope.

"What is that like your catch phrase!?" remarked Jeera.

" Yes, mistress."  
"You idiot, I'm your mistress!"

"Yes mistress!" he said, retying the rope. "Ow! Mistress, she bit me!"

"Silence you worm! I'm off to execute my plan and I can't take the chance of you messing up with me gone!"

"Mistress, I am in charge right?"

"No," she responded sarcastically. " The prisoner's in charge, have coarse you're in charge!"

"Yes mistress!"

"I'm off!" as she said this, she spun around quickly and dropped a pill of smoke next to her. When the smoke had vanished, it revealed a girl identical to Jeera, only her eyes were red. "How do I look?" she asked, her voice like Jeera's, but colder.

"Jeera! You're back!" exclaimed Cleya joyfully when she saw Lucida posing as her cousin. "Where did you go?"

"Oh, I-I don't know," said Lucida, in a very fake voice. "My head is spinning and, oh! I'm so weak!" then she pretended to faint, but an evil smile crossed her face, unnoticed by Cleya.

"Oh dear! Tak! Keeko! Jilbolba! Come quick, I found her! I found her!" screamed Cleya.

Tak was the first to hear her, followed by his uncle and Keeko. Eventually the whole village heard the calls of Cleya and came to make sure Jeera was all right. Zaria was not impressed.

" Oh, come on! She just got all this attention from her birthday and now this? Someone has issues with getting attention." Said Zaria.

"Zaria, please," said the chief. "Can you not see that your sister may be unwell? Oh, Jilbolba, is she okay?" the chief was naturally worried, but Zaria simply gasped at the fact that she was not the center of attention.

" Well, let me see Chief. No bumps or bruises, she should be fine. Jeera, are you okay?"

"Oh," began Lucida. "I was kidnapped by that little idiotic demon! Luckily he dropped me before he vanished but I- I, oh!" then she gave another little faint." I can't seem to recall anything else! Where am I?"

"In your village, oh my precious flower you must remember!" the chief said, worried.

"Oh, a little," said Lucida. "I-I think I just need to rest for awhile. To get my strength up, I've had a long day."

"It's noon." Said Zaria.

"Oh, I guess I forgot. Oh, dear! It's getting worse!" said Lucida in her ever fake voice.

"Right." Said Jilbolba. "Lok, Tak, take her home."

"The Lok is on it!" said Lok. "Well you heard the man Tak get her home. "

"All right." Said Tak. " Jeera, um, do you still not remember me?"

"Um, I'm sorry. Have we met?"

"Guess that's a yes then." Said Tak, sullenly. "Well, let's get you home. You remember where you live right?

"Of coarse I do! I'm not an idiot!" said Lucida, sounding more and more like Jeera by the minute. Tak gave a sigh as they started walking. Lok said he'd catch up after he secured the area, or rather fix his hair.

" What about Zaria? And Cleya? You remember them right?"

"Of coarse I do! Gosh, they're my family! Whoever you are, you're certainly a moron!" Lucida sneered with a rather pleased tone hidden on her face. She could tell she was getting Tak very upset. Finally they arrived at Jeera's hut, and Lucida knew that Tak was rather displeased with himself as he blamed himself for this. Lucida left him at the door, and headed up to Jeera's room, to find out what she could use to improve the believability of her disguise. On her way up she met Zaria on the staircase.

"Well hello there dear sister! You're looking well," mocked Lucida in an over- cheery tone.

"Who do you think you're fooling?" asked Zaria. This statement surprised even Lucida. She hadn't expected Zaria to see through her disguise so soon.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently.  
"Okay, I'm her sister. If you can't fool me, no one will buy it. First of all: she doesn't talk like that and second of all she's never this cheerful."  
"Well, how do you know my accident didn't cause a change of heart." Asked Lucida.

"Because Jeera doesn't have red eyes. Now spill, who are you?"

"Well, somehow I knew I wouldn't be able to fool you. Some one with your beauty and grace must have brains to follow!" now Lucida was even impressed with herself with her excellent acting skills. "I am Lucida, former-ire- retired leader of the juju realm. I am here to seek your help."

"Well what do I get out of it?" asked Zaria, unimpressed.

"A better question would be what don't you get out of It.," replied Lucida. " I can offer you power, riches, fame."

"Eh, I got that." Said Zaria.

"A life where everything is as you wish, complete control."  
"I'm in.," said Zaria, her eyes filled with visions of her as the center of attention 24/7. Only the finest suitors waiting on her hand and foot, her word as law, her sister bowing down to her an s chief. "I'm in.," she said again.

Meanwhile…

Tak was sitting under a tree with Navis, trying to figure out what was wrong with his staff. Jilbolba toke a look at it and couldn't find anything wrong and said it must be a problem within himself, throwing his magic off balance. He said it must be all the excitement that happened in the last few days. The party, the attack, Jeera losing her memory. Tak noticed he hadn't brought up Tak leaving to learn magic, and this pleased him, hoping his uncle had forgotten. The sound of Cleya and Keeko approaching interrupted his thoughts.

"Leave me alone Keeko!" screamed Cleya.

"But baby," said Keeko in his deep voice. " You can't run from love!"

"I can sure try! Stop being creepy!!" she said running towards Tak. "Tak! Tell your friend to bug off!"  
Tak just gave a little laugh.

"This is not funny!" exclaimed Cleya. "He won't leave me alone!"

"Keeko! Why don't you go get your guitar so you can sing for Cleya?" asked Tak.

"Righteous idea man! Be back in a sec" he said in his normal voice, then switched it to deeper to talk to Cleya." Don't go anywhere baby." Then he ran off to his hut.

"What is up with his voice?" asked Cleya. "Why'd you tell him to do that? Now I'll never lose him!"

"Well he's gone isn't he? You wanted him gone, right?"  
"Well- but- fine. Peace for the moment at least." She said, and then she saw Navis. "What's that?" she asked.

"Oh, this is Navis, Jeera and mine's gratch."

"Oh! He's so cute!" she said picking him up.

"Why, thank you." Said Keeko, still in his deep voice (btw whenever he talks to Cleya his voice is deep, so I'm not gonna even mention it now) coming back with his guitar. For a moment, Cleya thought Navis was talking to her then she realized that Keeko had returned. She quickly set Navis down.  
"Oh, crap!" she said, and quickly started running away, Keeko after her, strumming his guitar. Tak gave a chuckle and looked down at Navis and thought seeing him might do Jeera some good, so he decided to pay her a visit.

When they arrived at Jeera's hut, Navis immediately began acting strangely. Jumping up and down, panicking as if something was wrong.

"Calm down boy!" said Tak "what's gotten into you?" he asked setting the little gratch down after which Navis immediately ran up to Jeera's room. Tak chased after him and caught him at Jeera's door, he knocked.

"Jeera? It's Tak, can I come in?" he asked.

"Who?" he heard as his response.  
"Never mind, " he said. "I'll come back later."

"No no! Come in," said Lucida, here voice a perfect match to Jeera's now. As soon as Tak opened the door, Navis instantly attacked the Jeera imposter. Lucida screamed.

"What is this filthy thing? Get it off me! Get it off!" she exclaimed. Tak immediately caught hold of the little gratch, still growling and squirming in his arms. Lucida gave an over exaggerated squeal of joy and rushed over to Tak, and gave him a tiny squeeze.

"You don't remember Navis?" asked Tak, surprised. Half at her forgetfulness, half at the hug.

"No, no. I'm afraid I'm a little out of it right now. Good thing you were here to save me!" Tak braced himself forma punch, which is how Jeera usually showed gratitude, but instead he felt a gentle and soft force against his check. Lucida had kissed him on the check. Oh yes, her plan was going marvelously.

"I'm a little sad I don't remember you. I'm sure we got along swimmingly, you being so strong and brave and all." Said Lucida, hamming it up for all it was worth.

"Uh…right. Well I better get going." He said nervously, walking away backwards nearly falling down the stairs as he did.

"Okay, guess I'll see you later!" said Lucida, grinning. Inside you could hear that evil, milk-curdling laugh.

"Crap!" exclaimed the real Jeera, her own memory now full and in tact watching the scene through Lucida's

Crystal ball. "What is she doing? I can't believe no on has seen through her yet! This is ridiculous!"

"You best believe it sweetie!" said Kobo. "My mistress is on talented actress!"

"Your mistress is a two faced ugly bull frog with warts on her huge butt that look better than she does!" Jeera said back. She had spent all day thinking of that. She smiled in victory as Kobo gasped.

"Well, your sister is a self-absorbed twit!" he said back.

"What else is new?" Asked Jeera in a very sarcastic tone.

"Well, your boyfriend is a-"

"He is not my boyfriend!" exclaimed Jeera.

"Oh!" snickered Kobo. "Princess has a pet peeve! Well, I do agree that he can't possibly be your boyfriend. He wears more makeup than you do!" to this he gave a cackling laugh.

"You don't watch the show, do you?" asked Jeera

"What?"

"Cause I said that joke like, ten episodes ago. You really gotta work on your comebacks dude." Jeera said. Kobo was about to respond when he stopped himself and went off to find a joke book, leaving Jeera by herself. She looked into the crystal ball focused on her best friend.

"Come on Tak!" she said to him, hoping that by some miracle he'd be able to hear her. "That's not me! Open your eyes! That's not me! Why can't you see that?"

Somehow Tak knew that that was not Jeera. He knew that wasn't her, regardless of memory lose, that would never be Jeera. He knew something was up, he just didn't know what. But Jeera had a plan make the answer clear to him. But unknown to her, Lucida was two steps ahead of her. Or so she thought.

**Me; confusion! End chapter!  
Cleya: thank juju! This could have gotten ugly**

**Me; how so?**

Cleya: you could have written what happened after I fled with Keeko after me.  
Me; oh, yeah! Well, readers, what happened was-

**Cleya; not a word!**

**Me; but it was cute! And-oh! Cleya, do I hear Keeko coming?**

**Cleya; yipes! (Runs away)**

**Me; he's not really coming. Anyway, Keeko wrote her a song! It goes like this:**

_**Cleya, you're like a dream-a**_

_**To me-a, I love to see-a your face**_

_**You are the light in my life, **_

_**You are the mango in my eye**_

_**You are my mango and I am your tree**_

_**So when it's hot out take shade in me**_

_**If you like goats, then I'll do the tango**_

_**Baby your face reminds me of mangos.**_

_**I like mangos.**_

**Me; anyway, apparently people here like mangos! Okay, I'm gonna lay off the mango joke s for a while! Review!**

**(Btw, this song was written by my friend, I was gonna put it in earlier, but she said not to bother! I bothered!)**

**Cleya; (comes back and sees the song): you're dead to me.**

**Me; Wow this is one long author's note. Must be a record!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me; OMG! There's someone who actually reads these! Cleya, look!**

**Cleya: wow, thanks for reading! AliJo, did you brainwash them?**

**Me; Um….no, not today**

**Cleya; Then why are they here?**

**Me; Maybe they're like me and love Tak. And maybe they'll forgive me for the delay because I saw the Tak movie and got a new view for my story.**

**Cleya; Maybe. Anyway, disclaimer; what we owe is equal to zero's square root**

**Me; Nothing, now on with the story!**

Lucida could sense that Jeera was up to something; she knew she'd try to escape. When she shared her concern with Kobo, he told her not to worry, that Jeera was no match for her. But Lucida had learned in the past to never underestimate her opponent. Thinking, she summoned Zaria, who came to Jeera's room instantly looking rather tired of having to take orders.

"What?" she asked.

"Zaria," began Lucida. "I feel your sister conspiring against my plan, attempting to expose me. Tell me, is there any way I can prove without a doubt that I am your sister?"

"But you're not."

"Yes, but we can't let the commoners know that." Responded Lucida, her voice a sickly sweet.

"Well, she punched people. And..um.. There was this necklace she had."  
"Necklace?"

"Yeah, she got it for her birthday. That might help."

" Very well, thank you Zaria." Said the Jeera imposter. "KOBO!!!"

The little troll came running in. 'Yes my mistress? You summoned?"

"Yes, go to the girl and fetch me her necklace and do it post-hace!"

"At once, my mistress!" and with that her vanished into a cloud of dust.

Jeera saw this through the crystal ball and it gave her an idea. Quickly, she wriggled her hand through the rope and removed the necklace and began work, and as just as she finished, Kobo arrived.

"Well well well, how's the little prisoner today?"

" Oh, I'm fine," said Jeera sarcastically. "Minus the prisoner part, that is."

"Well, too bad! Now, where is that necklace?"

"Oh, you mean this?" She asked, holding it up.

"Yes, that'll do very nicely." Said Kobo, snatching it.

"No," said Jeera, not giving an attempt at all to persuade him. "Don't, please stop. You're mad, give it back."

"No way sister! I got orders from my mistress! So long little princess!" then he, again, vanished into a cloud of blue dust.

"So long little idiot!' said Jeera as he left. All was going according to _her_ plan now.

"Well, it certainly is a.. unique trinket, is it not?" Said Lucida, examining the necklace. "Well, it..Well it's just ugly, isn't it?"

"My sister never really had any taste." Commented Zaria.

"Yes, I can see that. Now help me put it on." Zaria stepped over to help the imposter, but the necklace would not unlatch.

"What's the hold-up?" asked Lucida.

"I can't unlatch it," said Zaria. "It's stuck."

"Let me try," said Lucida, grabbing it. But, she too could not unlatch it.

"UGH, CALL THAT COUSIN OF YOURS, I'M BECOMING IRRITATED!"

Zaria did just as the angry ex-juju commanded; she summoned Cleya who also had no luck unlatching it. Cleya decided to take it to Tak, who could possibly open it with a little magic. So she set off to his hut. On the way there, she noticed some writing on the back, but she couldn't make it out. _Must have just been a scratch_, she thought. When she arrived, she saw Jilbolba loading a giant beetle with luggage.

"Hey, Jilbolba, " she said. " hey, what's up with the stuff? You going somewhere?"

"Oh, hello Cleya! And no, I'm not. Tak is, he's been accepted to the Fisdalle Academy of Magic for boys, isn't that splendid? I do believe I told you though, I did tell you, didn't I?"

"Um, well yes, you did. But I thought that with what's happened lately and all, you know with Jeera? I thought that would, um, be delayed? Maybe just for a little while."

" That's exactly what I suggested to Tak, but he insisted on going. He said it was important that he learn magic as soon and however he can," then Jilbolba toke a small pause and sighed. "Can't say I won't miss him though, but it's his choice."

"But he's just gonna leave? No goodbyes?"

"No, he said the sooner the better, I guess it'd be too hard for him. But, if you wanna say goodbye, he's inside packing"

"Thanks, I will." She said as she walked inside to give Tak a piece of her mind. On the way in, she was so angry she didn't even notice that she had unlatched the necklace.

" What the juju is wrong with you?" she said when she found him. "Why are you leaving?"

"Because I have to." He said, not looking up from his packing.

"No, you don't Tak. You're just leaving because you're selfish! You don't care about Jeera, you don't care about Jilbolba or your tribe, you just care about yourself!" finished Cleya with a huff. Tak didn't respond, only kept looking down and packing.

"Well?!" asked Cleya. " What do you have to say?"

"I have to leave," began Tak" For Jeera's sake. Whenever she's around me, she ends up getting hurt and all because I can't control my magic. The sooner I learn control the better, but I can only do that by leaving. So don't you dare say I don't care about Jeera. I'm doing this _because_ I care. And trust me, this is the hardest choice I've ever had to make."

Cleya was speechless, she felt ashamed for have yelling at the boy who only had her cousin's best interest at heart.

"I'm sorry," she said." Tak, I didn't realize-"

"No, it's fine," he said. " Now, did you come all the way over here to yell at me?"

"Um, no, no. Actually, Jeera sent me. She couldn't unlatch the necklace, but I just realized I got it. But I gotta ask, what does the inscription say? I can't read it."

"Inscription?' he asked. "What inscription? Let me see the necklace."

"Well, you gave it to her." She said, handing it to him. " I thought you'd know"

"Hm, I don't recognize it. It looks like some old language, maybe Keeko would know."

"Maybe!" said Cleya, in a fake chipper tone. "You go ask him, and I'll stay here and finish packing."

"Or, you come with and don't!" replied Tak in the same tone as Cleya gave a groan.

When they found Keeko, he was sitting on a rock playing in his deep voice that song he wrote for Cleya. Then he saw Tak coming, but he couldn't see Cleya because she was hiding behind Tak.

"What's up bro?" he said. "How do ya like my new song, man?'

"It's interesting Keeko, but hey, we need your help."

" 'We'?"

Tak looked around a pulled Cleya from behind him. "_We_, need to know what this necklace says, can you help us?"

"Well sure man and Cleya." Saying her name in a singsong tone. "I can help you, if you do me a little favor."

"What?' asked Cleya in a frustrated tone.

"You just have to say I'm the most awesome, smartest and handsome dude you've ever met in your whole life."

"Um, no. How about I just let you breathe my air?"

"Deal." said Keeko taking the necklace. "Hmm, it's very difficult. Could take hours to decode without the proper knowledge."

"Well can you do it?" asked Tak.

"Yeah man, ya just gotta turn it upside down."

"What does it say?" asked Cleya.

"It says: 'help, trapped in juju realm. Poster.' WHAT COULD IT MEAN!" said Keeko.

"Let me see." Said Cleya. "It says 'imposter' you idiot. Tak, why would you write that on Jeera's necklace? Unless.."

"Unless what?" asked Tak.

"Unless Jeera isn't really Jeera and Jeera really needs our help." Said Cleya.

"What?' asked Keeko.

"Never mind now! Just come with me!' said Cleya, running to the village.

"She's so cute when she takes charge!" commented Keeko.

Outside Jeera's room, Cleya hid the necklace behind her back. She opened the door a smidge and peered in to make sure 'Jeera' was there, and she was.

"Okay, Tak, you know what to do."

"Right," he said and knocked on the door.

"Come in, " said Lucida.

"Hey, Jeera," he said. "How ya doing?"

"Oh fine, fine. I'm feeling much more like myself.' Then she remembered what Zaria had told her and she reached out to punch Tak on the shoulder. "See? So, how are you?"

'I'm good," he said." Um, where's Navis?"

"Oh, I sent that little beast out side."

"By himself?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, no reason, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." And with that he left.

"That is defiantly not Jeera," said Cleya.

"I thought so, but how can you tell for sure?" Asked Tak.  
"The way she punched you, she's right handed, but she used her left. Guys, the message really was from Jeera. She's trapped and we gotta find a way to help her."

Jeera saw they had gotten her message and she felt confident in her rescue. But she could not forget what she had heard Tak say. Would he really leave? They'd known each other nearly forever; she couldn't imagine her life without him. This led her to remember all the times they had spent together.

"Whoa, flashback." She said. "Come on guys! Hurry before the rest of her plan is complete! You have no idea what she's up to! You have to stop her!"

Little did they know what Lucida had up her sleeve.

**Me; Done! Thanks for reading and I hope you had a happy Thanksgiving!**

**Cleya; and don't forget to review!**

**Me; and don't forget to floss!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me; All right, because I'm so happy I decided to update**

**Cleya; why are you happy?**

**Me; because last night my mom had a baby girl!**

**Cleya: Little Annie is her name! All right Disclaimer: Tak would belong to us if Hilary was president**

**Me; I'm almost happy we don't own Tak :) **

Tak, Cleya and Keeko decided not to tell the rest of the village what they knew. They avoided the imposter Jeera at all costs, because they didn't know who she really was. They had their mission in view now all they needed was a plan.

"Keeko, can you come up with a game plan?" asked Tak

"Sure man, no problem." He replied.

"Okay, and Cleya? I need you to try and figure out which juju realm Jeera's in."

"How many realms are there?" she asked

"Um..About 2 million." Tak said.

"Okay, I'll get to work. Gonna need a lot of coffee though." She said and with that, went off to work. Keeko went in the opposite direction to work on the plans. Tak was going to try to figure out why there was a Jeera imposter and what her plans were.

" Why would anyone want to be Jeera?" he asked himself.

"Hey!" exclaimed Jeera from her prison. "You're no prize yourself buddy!"

Suddenly, Tak fell back ward in shock. He looked around and asked: "Who's there?"

Then, Jeera realized that Tak had heard her somehow so she tried it again.

"Tak? Tak! You can hear me?" she asked. "Wow, I must have pressed the 'talk' button or something."

"Who's there? What do you want? Stay back, I've got a staff and I know how to use it!"

"No you don't," she replied.

"Jeera? Jeera is that you?" he asked, dazed.

"Yeah! Tak, I'm in the juju realm. Lucida trapped me here; she's the one pretending to be me. She's got Zaria on her side, although she hasn't been much help." Said Jeera.

"Lucida? That name sounds familiar, then you're in her realm?" he asked.

"Yeah. Go ask Jilbolba, he might know. But don't tell him what's really going on, we can't bring anyone else into this."

"Okay." Said Tak.

"Oh, and, um, Tak?" began Jeera.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, just be careful." She said.

"I always am." He responded, then turned around and bumped into a tree.

"I'm doomed.," said Jeera.

A couple of hours later, Keeko and Cleya found Tak unconscious and on the ground.

"What do ya think happened?" asked Keeko.

"I'm guessing he ran into a tree," said Cleya. "I hope he didn't hurt the tree."

"Here, I'll wake him up gently. Come on man wake up. Tak, come on man wake up. TAK! WAKE UP!" screamed Keeko. Finally, Tak woke up.

"What? Keeko! Cleya! I know where Jeera is!"

"Then why did you make me go through 2 million juju maps?" asked Cleya.

"I just found out, come on we have to see Jilbolba, and Keeko why do you have a monkey?" said Tak.

"Oh, this is Walter, Jeera's monkey."

"I know that, but why do you have him?"

"Oh, he helped me think of my awesome plan."

"You let a monkey help you think of a way to penetrate a cursed juju realm that could decide the very fate of our lives?" asked Cleya.

"Yeah."  
"I gotta say, the monkey's plan is probably better than anything you'd come up with."

"That's what Walter said!" said Keeko.

Moments later they arrived at Tak and Jilbolba's hut. They saw Jilbolba loading the giant beetle with the last of Tak's things.

"Hey there Tak," he said. "Ready to go?"

"Um, not exactly Uncle J," said Tak. " We were actually wondering if you could tell us anything about a juju named, uh, Lucida?"

"Oh, well. I was hoping to avoid discussing her but Tak; it's about time you knew the truth. Sit down." He said and they did, Jilbolba looked very worried.

"What's wrong uncle J?" asked Tak.

"Well, Tak first of all Lucida is no longer a juju."

" What do you mean' 'no longer'?" asked Tak.

" A little after you were born, she was banished from the jujus," began Jilbolba. " She was the most powerful of them all, but all that power got to her head. She sought to control the entire juju realm, and then the human world too."

"What happened?" asked Cleya.

"Well, she converted power to a staff.."

"You don't mean…Tak's staff?" asked Keeko.

"Yes, I do," said Jilbolba. "She put power in it, but not her own. She put power she had stolen into it, power that allowed her to control the jujus. Eventually, they managed to steal it from her, but not without a loss."

"What do you mean?" asked Tak.

"Well, Tak. The thing is: Lucida had a twin brother.."

"Darkness juju!"

"Yes, and to put things lightly: he was the good one. And as you know, he cursed us pupununus long ago for what your mother did, marrying one of us instead of him. Well, Lucida got Darkness on her side and tricked him into making sure your father got the staff. Because it contained so much power it..destroyed your father. This wore off the spell, and Lucida framed Darkness and the jujus imprisoned him, still in fear."

"So, was Darkness innocent?" asked Tak

"Huh? Oh, no. He was guilty, but Lucida made sure he was the only one who got caught. Your mother, Aoura, saw through Lucida's plan, and thought of a way to stop her from gaining all that power. She enchanted the staff so only one person could use it: you."

"But why me?"

"Because you had the power of a juju and a mortal, the first ever. The jujus came to me one day, after you had defeated Darkness and told me… they told me that Lucida wanted revenge and that she'd do anything to get it. That's why it's so important that you master your powers, so you'll be ready."

"Is that why you never told me?"

"Yes, I- wait! How do you even know about Lucida?"

"I, uh, heard it at the juju bizarre?" he answered.

"Okay, well now that you know, we really better be leaving."

"Okay Uncle J, just let me go get something." Said Tak

"Fine, just hurry." Said his uncle as Tak, Cleya and Keeko ran to the village.

Tak knew he had to save Jeera, he knew it was all a trap; he knew she was in trouble because of him. He knew what Lucida wanted, and he knew he'd better be ready to face her if she was anything like her brother. He knew he'd probably get hurt, but all he cared about was saving Jeera.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Cleya.

"We gotta get Jeera out, but it's a trap for me, I just know it is. I'm gonna need to be prepared for anything, so I'll need supplies."

"You mean _we'll_ need supplies, we're going with you!" said Keeko.

"You guys are the best but I can't risk you guys getting hurt too. Believe me, I have to do this on my own."

"I believe you Tak, we'll stay here and make sure Lucida stays in hand," said Cleya. "But you are gonna need supplies."

So they made sure Lucida was gone and went into Jeera's room. They gathered the gifts from the jujus that Jeera got for her birthday the mind-reading glass, the hearts-desire potion and the amnesia causing boxing gloves. Tak didn't know if he'd need them, but it wouldn't hurt to play it safe.

Then Tak found a scroll on portals and set it to Lucida's realm, as he moved his staff around the portal hole appeared in the air. It was dark and looked dangerous, but Tak knew what he had to do.

"Make sure Jilbolba doesn't know I'm gone," he said, sticking one foot in. " and keep an eye on Lucida.

"Will do, magic boy, " said Cleya. " Bring my cousin back safely."  
"Yeah, be careful man." Added Keeko.

"And, in case I don't come back or get lost, make sure Jilbolba gets Jeera back. I want you to tell him if I'm not back in three days." Said Tak.

"Don't talk like that, I know you'll save her," said Cleya. "Keeko, are you crying?"

"No, I just got some emotion in my eye," said Keeko.

"Thanks guys, well I'd better go." Said Tak and stepped into the portal, which immediately vanished, sending Tak to the juju realm.

And no sooner had he left than Cleya and Keeko heard a scream from the village, and what they found could have changed the whole plan they had made.

**Me; Cliffhanger! Hope you liked it!**

**Cleya: Duh duh duh!**

**Me: Keep reading and reviewing if you want the next chapter!**

**Cleya: And keep flossing if you want healthy teeth!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me; all right, I'm bummed so I decided to try and feel better by updating. Grrr…stupid fairy tales, stupid song with its hard words.**

**Cleya; her school is having auditions for "Into the Woods" which only has so many parts, AND IT WOULD BE A MIRACLE IF ALIJO GOT ONE!**

**Me; It would, because the seniors get first dibs and we got a lot of talented ones. *Sigh*. Anyway, disclaimer: if I owned Tak, then I'd have no head. And I have a head, so guess what? Me no own :(**

Tak didn't know how long he had been spinning in the vortex, all he knew was it got boring after awhile. As he got closer and closer to the end, he saw a light, which he only hoped was were Jeera was and not a light to.. Well, you know. But Tak was sure he wasn't dead when he hit the ground, and landed on his head (hard). He looked up and saw Jeera in a corner with her hands and feet tied up, as well as her mouth. She looked trilled to see Tak; she was trying to speak and began hopping up and down. As Tak came over to untie her, Jeera began to move more furiously.

"Calm down Jeera!" said Tak. "It's only me, don't you remember?"

As he untied her hands, she threw a punch at it landed him right in the side of the face.

"Yep, she remembers," he said as he fell to the ground.

Jeera quickly used her freed hands to untie the rope from her mouth and then began untying her feet.

"Tak! What are you doing here? Why didn't you bring help or- what am I saying, the only help there is, is the tribe." She said as she picked him off the ground, still unconscious. " But I really am glad you came."

"You are?" he said, coming to.

Then she picked up the amnesia punching gloves and punched him, again knocking him out and wiping his memory of the last ten seconds.

"Sure, why not?" she said dropping him on the floor. "Now how do we get out of here?"

"Huh?" asked Tak coming to (again). " What happened?"  
"You tripped over your own feet."

"Again?"

"Yes, now how do we get out of here? I just know this is a trap for you."

"For me? Why me? She kidnapped _you_, remember? Not me."

"Yeah, but she's using me to get to you.  
"How?"

"You're here aren't you? She knew you'd try to save me and walk right into her trap."

"So what do we do?"

"First we go back to the tribe and try to stop her."

"But how do we get back?"

"Same way you came."

About two seconds later, Tak fell into the village screaming from the sky. As he hit the ground with a thud, he looked around and noticed that something was off about the village. Just as he was getting up, a scream from Jeera alerted him that she was about to land, but before he could move, she landed on top of him.

"Tak? Tak?" she asked, looking around. "Tak, where are you?"

A groan from under her let her know that he was beneath her. She looked down and got up.

"Tak, this is no time to take a nap!" she said. " We have to-." But she stopped herself.

"What's wrong?" asked Tak.

"Do you hear that?" she asked him. He stopped to listen.

"I don't hear anything." He said.

"Exactly."

Quickly they both ran into the village, knowing that something was up. As they got to the middle of the tribe, they didn't see anyone. There was no one walking by, or even just sitting outside his or her hut. Empty. As Jeera and Tak looked around, they soon spotted Lok playing soldier. As Tak gave him a wave, Lok charged at him. He cornered Tak at a tree, his spear to Tak's nose.

"Lok what's your problem?" Tak asked.

"I could ask you the same thing Tak, or should I say 'Faker Mc Kidnapper'?"

"Interesting nickname." Commented Jeera. Lok looked in her direction, and immediately turned his attention to her.

"You!" said Lok. "What have you done with the Chief's daughters?"

"Lok, it's me, Jeera."

"Oh yeah? Prove it." He challenged. To that Jeera grabbed his hand and twisted it.

"Say uncle, come on say it!"

"Uncle uncle uncle uncle!" said Lok in a high voice, begging for her to stop. Finally, she let go and got himself together.

"Alright," he said. " You're Jeera, but how do I know this is really Tak?"

At this Jeera grabbed Tak's arm and twisted it just as she had Lok's, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Say uncle," demanded Jeera.

"Ow ow ow, okay! Uncle, uncle!" cried Tak and she released him.

"All right, you're both clear, follow me." Said Lok, leading them to Tak's hut. When they arrived they were amazed to see the whole tribe gathered inside. As they walked in Cleya came to greet them.

"Tak! Oh, Tak! You found her, you found her!" she exclaimed as she went to hug her cousin. "Jeera, are you okay? Wait, are you Jeera?"

In a response, Jeera reached for Cleya's hand to twist it as she did Lok and Tak but her cousin was smart and pulled her hand away.

"Okay, okay I believe you! Are you okay?" asked Cleya.

"I'm fine, but why is everyone in Tak's hut?" asked Jeera.

"I can answer that, man," said Keeko's voice from the crowd. " You see after Tak left to rescue you, Lucida revealed herself to the tribe and took Zaria. Then she started like zapping everything like POW and BOOM! And all the villagers were all like; "oh no! BOOM and POW!' And then Jilbolba was all: "Run!" but they were already running, so we all ran her and then you guys showed up and asked me why we were all her, and I said-."

"Okay, I think we get it." Said Tak.

"But why would she take Zaria?" inquired Jeera. "I mean, she's not exactly good company. And if Lucida toke her why are we all so sad?"

"Jeera, my little fawn, " said the chief when he saw her. "Thank goodness you are safe! I'm so sorry for the pain this witch has caused you! I blame my self!"

Then he began crying and squeezed Jeera in his arms.

"Oh, daddy it's not you fault," said Jeera

The chief stopped crying and said: "you're right, I blame Keeko."

"I second that!" exclaimed Cleya.

Then Jilbolba stepped forward, looking concerned.

"Tak! Jeera! Thank juju!" he said. "Listen to me: you have to stop Lucida. You have to save Zaria."  
"Okay, I'm all up for the 'stop Lucida' part. But the saving Zaria? Not so much." Said Jeera. "And why do we have to go? Why don't you send the 'warrior' Lok?"

"Jeera, only you and Tak know Lucida's intentions." Said Jilbolba. "She doesn't know you're here, so you have the upper hand. You kids have to go back to her realm and bring back Zaria."

"But she won't go to her realm," asked Tak. "Because she wants to be where I can find her. It's a trap for me. So I'll go, and _only _I'll go."

"No Tak-,"

"Yes Jeera. I can't have anyone else getting hurt because of me, even if it is Zaria. I know where she is. It's me she wants and it's me she'll get." Said Tak.

Before Jeera could respond, Tak was gone. She looked out the window and saw Tak running up the hill. Jeera knew Tak could not do this by himself, so she decided to follow him.

"I'm gonna follow him," she said.

"Me too," said Cleya. "I can't let you go alone. Besides, we're all in this together. Wherever one goes, we all go."

"Yeah!" said Keeko. "And wherever Cleya goes, I go!"  
" And if you don't learn to shut up, guess where my fist will go!"

"All right guys," said Jeera. " I hate to say this but, let's go save Zaria!"

"That's right little ducks, take the bait. Hah hah! Come save your precious little Zaria!" said Lucida from her hideaway into her crystal ball.

"Ducks, mistress? They are children." Said Kobo.

"SILENCE FOOL!" boomed Lucida. " WE MUST MAKE READY FOR THEIR ARRIVAL!"

"What's all the screaming about?" asked Zaria, walking in. "I'm trying to get my beauty rest, Not that I need it."

"Your rescue team is on their way, dear little captive." Responded Lucida.

"Whatever." Remarked Zaria. "Wake me when they get here."

Zaria was not a captive at all, but she was helping Lucida lure Tak and the others there. Little did they know that when they arrived, what she had in plan for them would change them all forever.

Me: end! *Sob*

**Cleya: there, there AliJo, it'll be okay**

**Me: *sob* all right remember to review and that way my soul will be less bruised**.** : (**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Hey, if u haven't heard, I didn't get a part, it's okay though. Anyway, this is for all of you who actually review becuz you're awesome. Anyway, this story is coming to an end and for those of you who have a hard time following along (don't feel bad!) Lucida, the evil ex-juju, is gonna reveal her over all plan. There are only a few chapters left! Omg! Disclaimer: I don't own Tak unless there is a February 32****nd****. And unless you're stupid, there isn't.**

**Cleya: and.. Never mind. Just read people. Heh, maybe there should be a Tak musical so AliJo can say she was in one!**

**AliJo: that's my next project! Now read this one:**

Jeera, Cleya and Keeko had finally caught up with Tak, and after much persuasion (that is threats from Jeera) and arguing, they were slowly convincing him to let them help.

"No,"

"COME ON TAK!"

"No,"

"I'll be your best friend!"

"Jeera, you are my best friend."

"C'mon Tak! Let us help!" pleaded Cleya

"Yeah man! We can totally like benefit your survival skills. We got dedication, we got focus, we got..Hey, that rock is shaped like my head." Said Keeko and he put it next to his head to prove it. "See? Like twins man."

"See Tak? If we turn back now, we'll get lost!" said Cleya. "I mean, look at poor Keeko! Do you want him to be eaten by wolves? Because I will not be able to put up with him walking 7 miles back home."

"Tak, we stick together," said Jeera. "Remember? Friends till the end, even if the end means bringing back Zaria. Which it will."

"I can't put you guys in any more danger."

"Well too bad because we're not leaving." Said Jeera.

"Fine, but I warned you. I don't know what Lucida is planning, but I'm sure it's dangerous."

"Whatever it is, she won't be expecting all of us! We have her outnumbered!"

Little did they know, she was and they didn't.

"Are we there yet?" whined Cleya.

"For the twelfth time no! See I told you, you guys shouldn't have come. But nooo, you just had to."

"Well if you hadn't gotten us lost.." commented Jeera

"We are not lost." Exclaimed Tak

"Then where are we?" she asked

"We're..Okay, we're a little lost," admitted Tak. "But I totally know where we're going."

"Where?"

Tak responded with a series of mumbles and grunts.

"Where?"

"Uh…let's set up camp." Said Tak. " We can continue in the morning."

"I second that," said Cleya. "Because I for one am in no hurry to bring Zaria back."

They unloaded the supplies they had brought and started a campfire. Tak tried to move some rocks with his magic but they just started shooting around in the air.  
"Whoa," said Jeera avoiding one. " Someone's stressed.  
"Oh hey Jeera," said Tak. "Naw, I'm fine. I'm just a little-"

"Stupid?"

"No, i..I don't know." Answered Tak with a sigh. " I just don't wanna let anyone down."

Jeera gave him a look, as if to say, _and this is new how?_

"I mean again."

"Tak, I'm sure it's all gonna be fine. You got me now, and when have I ever screwed things up? Said Jeera. "Don't answer that. Plus, if ya do mess up the worst that's gonna happen is we'll lose Zaria, and that would be nothing to cry about."

"I don't think Lucida would be too thrilled." Said Tak with a grin.

" Tak, do you honestly have any idea where we're going?"

"Why of course I, no. Not really, no."

"Well, best get some sleep then. Tomorrow's another day of aimlessly roaming in search of a killer insane lady, and Lucida." said Jeera. " Good night, Tak"

"Good night, Jeera." Said Tak putting out the fire. "Hey Jeera where's Keeko and Cleya."

"Well if Keeko was gone I'd blame Cleya but I don't know where Cleya is."

"That's weird." Said Tak. "I'd better go look for them."

"Um, hello?" said Jeera and gave him a punch.

"I mean we'll go look for them." Corrected Tak. " Oh, and oww!"

"Oh, shut up!" said Jeera. "C'mon, they probably went this way."

So they ventured into the woods to begin their search for their missing friends.

"We've been searching for hours!" complained Tak. "Are we ever gonna find them?"

"Tak it's been 10 minutes and-" but Jeera was cut off by a scream in the distance.

"Okay that was either Cleya or a howling monkey." Said Tak.

"Leave me alone Keeko!"

"Still, that could either be Cleya or a howling monkey."

"C'mon Tak! They could be in danger!"

So they ran to where they had heard the screaming, but when they got there, there was no sign off Keeko or Cleya. They looked around confused and then they were suddenly scooped up in two separate nets tied to a tree.

"Hey what's the big idea?" exclaimed Jeera. "Let us down!"

Then Kobo stepped out from behind the bush with a devilish grin on his face.

"Oh, I don't think so my dear," said the dork in a hat. "My mistress has great plans for her little runaway." And then he gave a snorted chuckle.

"Okay, then," said Jeera. "Anyway, not a chance!"

"I'm afraid you don't get a choice my pretty!" said Kobo. "You're coming with me!"

"You're not taking her!" said Tak. "You'll have to go through me!"

"Please Tak I can handle this," said Jeera. " If you want me you'll have to go through him! Can't you just keep Zaria?"

"Heh heh heh! I'm afraid not, I'll-"

Just then, a rock hit him in the head. He turned around and saw Cleya and Keeko, rocks in hand, ready to fire again.

"Put them down," said Cleya. "Or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else this!" then Cleya turned to Keeko and nodded and Keeko revealed a catapult like object loaded with rocks. "FIRE!" and Keeko pulled the string and sent the rocks flying on to the air at Kobo.

"Ow, ow, ow. Stop it, stop! You're hurting me!"

"That's the point man!" exclaimed Keeko. Then Kobo ran away to avoid be pelted any further

How was that, man?" asked Keeko. "I call it the pulverizer."

"Yeah, it's really nice Keeko, but can you please let us down?"

"Sure man." Said Keeko. Then he launched another rock, which cut Tak's net's rope. Tak hit the ground with a thump. Then Keeko aimed for Jeera's net, and Jeera fell out of her tree, but luckily Tak caught her before she hit the ground.

"Awww!" exclaimed Cleya; as if it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

"What?" asked Tak?

"Nothing."

Jeera got what she had meant, and immediately pushed herself away from Tak.

"Let's keep moving," she said. "With Kobo here we have to be close to Lucida."

"But how will we know when we find her...?" said Cleya, pushing aside a bush.

Keeko came over to see what had stopped her and said: "I think that's how."

Tak and Jeera came over to see a giant castle with statues of Lucida guarding the front entrance. It was tall, with finely decorated windows and an extravagant doorway.

"Think it's a trap?" asked Tak.

"What do you think?" said a voice behind him, not belonging to any of his friends. He turned around and saw that none of his friends were behind him, but instead he was face to face with Lucida. "Come with me."

Before Tak could even call for help, Lucida had whisked him away into a dark purple cloud of smoke. Tak must have fainted, because he awoke in am arena-like coliseum. He looked around as he got to his feet and saw jujus and pupnunus alike sitting in the stands surrounding him. He immediately spotted Cleya and Keeko, and ran over to them.

"Guys, what's going on?"

"Tak, are you okay, man?" asked Keeko.

"I think so, yeah." He responded. "Where are we? What's going on? Where's Jeera?"

"Okay, 'I don't know' to all of the above," said Cleya. "All I know is this is Lucida's doing."

"That's all I need to know to know something's up." Said Tak.

"AND YOU'RE RIGHT!" boomed Lucida's voice from behind him. Tak turned to see Lucida standing behind him, with Jeera next to her in a crystal ball looking worried.

"Jeera!" exclaimed Tak, running to her, but as soon as he got close he received a static shock through his body.

"Tsk tsk tsk, in such a hurry to be the hero, he doesn't listen to the choices." Said Lucida

"Let Jeera go! It's me you want!"

"So true, so true. But do you truly want your little girlfriend back?"

"Yes!"

"Yes to you want her back or yes to she's your girlfriend?" asked Lucida with a smirk.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, foolish boy, it's not what I want, it's what you want." She began. "Now, it's no secret I desire your power of juju. And as you know, this also applies to my dear brother."

"He couldn't take it, it won't leave me!" said TAK.

"Willingly, it won't, but you must give it up. Now there are tough choices in being a shaman, and because I'm evil I'll present you one. Now, your juju power allows you to be the hero, without it your tribe could not survive. Now, whether they know it or not, they need you. And then there's Jeera, your best friend. The only one who's always been there, the only one who's never given up. Now what do you value more?"

"Tak, don't listen to her!" cried Jeera.

"What do you mean?" Tak asked Lucida.

"I mean, you have a choice: your powers or Jeera." Said Lucida. "Now chose your powers, everything goes as before only without your best friend there along with you to take the blow. Chose your little girlfriend here, and I get your powers. Which do you value more? Her life or your gift? What is your choice?"

**Me: whoa, what do you think? Review and tell me! Duh duh duh!**

**Cleya: that is seriously messed up, just like mixing orange juice and toothpaste**.


	12. Chapter 12

**All right, been putting this off for a while. I was really bummed, I got so much going on but Christmas can do wonders for a soul. This is for all my wonderful reviewers, thank you all so much. Last chapter, hopefully.**

**Cleya: we don't own Tak, or *sob* or..We just don't. No cleverness here today *sob***

**Me; Cleya, why are you crying?**

Cleya; it's just so sad

**Me; I'm sorry. But I blame Tak, read on and try not to cry!**

"Well? What is your choice?" boomed Lucida. "Or shall I make it for you?"

Then she touched the circular orb, which entrapped Jeera and sent a burst of lightning through her body causing her to scream out in pain.

"Jeera!" cried Tak. "Lucida stop, this is crazy!"

"Is it? Well, it's lucky I don't I care!" she responded sending another bolt of pain to Jeera.

"Tak! Don't fall for it! She's trying to trick you!"

"No, she's not Jeera."

"What do you mean?"

"This is the easiest choice I've ever had to make." He said as he set his staff at Lucida's feet. "I pick Jeera."

A collected gasp and chatter came from the surrounding crowd.

"Well of course you do, " sneered Lucida, releasing Jeera and pushing her into Tak. "Now, take your little girlfriend and leave my sight at once!"  
"I am not his-I object!" said Jeera. "I won't allow him to do this!"

"What do you mean? You can't object!" sneered Lucida. "Now I-."

Just then a voice from the crowd stopped her, it was judge juju.

"Wait!" said the corn-like juju. "She can!"

"What?! What are you talking about you cornel headed freak?!"

"I'm saying page 145 section 78 paragraph 85 of juju law states that victims directly involved in a transfer of juju or juju related properties may determine the all-over outcome of the final decision if he/she has a good reason and is involved it the outcome' and even you have to follow the rules of the juju book, Lucida."

"Okay, so there's no rule against a hostile take-over?" asked Jeera.  
"Well, it was either that or j-walking." Said Judge juju walking over to Jeera. "Now, sweet pea, why exactly do you object?"

"Be-because, um, Tak has no reason to chose me over his powers. Lucida obviously put some spell on him to influence his choice!" said Jeera.

"Well, actually Jeera-." Began Tak quietly.

"Not now, Tak!" Jeera whispered back. " Judge juju, let Tak chose again."

"Well, child, I can't really do that. I'm afraid that, while evil and manipulative, according to juju guidelines Lucida's' actions are justified."

Then Lucida got a devilish grin on her face.

"Oh, no worries," she said. "I'm a fair villain! I'll give it another shot. Now, I'll ask Tak why he made the choice he did, and then I'll ask Jeera a question. If they can both respond honestly, I'll let everything slide, no strings attached."

"Well, alright then. Sounds fair." Said judge juju.

"Psychic juju, may I have you down here to assist me?" asked Lucida, and the juju came down.

The entire pupununu tribe and jujus alike were on the edge of their seats, waiting to hear what Lucida had in store. Her eyes looked to both sides of her and knowing she had them in the palm of her hand, she began.

"Now, this shall be a rather easy question, and to make sure you're telling the truth, psychic juju shall assist me." Said Lucia. "Are you ready?"

"I'm not afraid of you, you witch!" said Jeera.

"You should be," said Lucida. "My first question is for Tak. Tak, why did you pick Jeera over the gift from the jujus?"

'Well, she's my best friend."

"Well, DUH! Be more pacific please."

"Well, because i..I don't know where'd I'd be without her."

"Oh, how sweet," said Lucida sarcastically." but it's not the answer I'm looking for."

"Well, because.."

"Yes?"

"Because.."

"Hot dogs! Get your hot dogs here! Fresh off the grill!" said Cleya from the stands.

"SHUT IT FOOL!" screamed Lucida. "OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU!"

"Hey man, don't talk to her like that!" said Keeko.

"Oh, and who's going to stop me?" said Lucida. Keeko just looked scared beyond belief and didn't move. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Cleya, what are you doing?" asked the chief.

"I know what she's trying to do. She's gonna make Jeera do something she'd never do."

"What?" asked Jilbolba?  
"Admit she was wrong."

"Now, Tak," continued Lucida. "You were saying?"

"I.. I picked Jeera because.. I love her."

"What was that?"

"I love her."

This was responded to by a collected gasp from the crowd.  
"This cannot end well." Said Cleya.

"Thank you." Said Lucida. "Now Jeera, do you feel the same?"

"What seriously? I, you, and we I mean, us? Tak?"

"Oh no, she's babbling." Said Cleya.

"I mean no, no. Or no, no."

"Now she's in denial." Said Keeko.

"All that's left is.."

"No."

"Okay, that's not right." Said Cleya. "She's lying, she has to be unless.."

"Well well well, physic juju? The judgment please." Said Lucida.

"She's telling..The truth." Said Physic juju.

Jeera turned and saw a disappointed look on Tak's face, a face that showed far worse pain than she could ever cause him by hitting him. He was heartbroken.

"So, Tak. You still pick Jeera?"

Everyone leaned in to hear his answer.

"Tak, say no." whispered Jeera to herself. "Please say no."

"Yes." Said Tak.

Lucida looked surprised. "What? Really? You pick her even after she just said she doesn't return your feelings? She doesn't care? Are you crazy?"

"What do you care?" asked Tak. "You got what you wanted."

"No, no. This isn't right. You can't pick her. She just broke your heart!"

"You got what you wanted!" yelled Tak. "Just take the staff and leave me alone!"

"Tak, please change your mind!" pleaded Jeera. "I'm asking you as a friend."

"Some friend you are." He said and walked away.

All eyes were on Lucida. The staff was at her feet, anger in her eyes. She picked it up, breathing heavily, and screamed in disgust. The staff rose into the air.

"What's going on Jilbolba?" asked Cleya.

"I-I don't know Cleya, " he said. "But it can't be good."

The staff rose higher in the air and a ray of bright purple light surrounded it. It rose to the center of the arena above Lucida's' head, she still screaming manically. Then a vision of Tak's mother came from within it, her expression kind and stern

"No!" screamed Lucida. "It can't be!"

"But it is Lucida, " came Aurora's gentle voice. "You've lost. As long as Tak realizes power isn't everything and respects human nature, his power cannot be taken or even give up. He was willing to leave it all for a friend, this girl. Who was willing to separate herself from the one she loves.."

"I wouldn't say 'love' exactly.," said Jeera faintly.

"..For his own sake. Don't you see, Lucida? You can't win. As long as there is love, you can never win."

"Well, thank you for that uplifting speech, my dear." Said Lucida sarcastically, backing away slowly. "But I really must go, you know things to do, lives to ruin, that sort of thing."

"Oh, no you don't. I hereby strip you of your powers and banish you to the Pleasant juju realm for all eternity."

"How exactly is a pleasant realm a punishment?" asked Lok.

"She's evil, it's like you in a world without mirrors." Said Cleya.

"Oh," he said, the added worried. "That couldn't really happen, right?"

"You can't do this!" exclaimed Lucida.  
"Well, if I can't I know someone who can." Said Aurora. "Jeera dear, will you get Tak?"

"Um, sure. Mrs. Tak's mom." Said Jeera uncertainly. Then she went to the doorway where Tak was sulking and got him off the ground and led him to where his mom was.

"What is it?" he asked, a little ticked. Then he looked and saw the spectrum of his mother. "Mom?"

"Yes Tak, it's me." She responded smiling. "Now I need you to take your staff back and banish Lucida. Can you do that sweetie?"

"Well, sure mom." But before he could even lift his hand Lucida began flicking her wrists in a circular motion, forming a small dark purple cloud. When Tak had his staff in hand, she began laughing crazily and threw her hands down and was gone, her laughter only an echo now.

"Where'd she go?" asked Tak.

"Don't worry, she won't get far without her full power. That dramatic exit will certainly be her last." Said Aurora. "Now, I'm afraid I must be going now."

"Wait, you're just gonna leave me again?" asked Tak.

"No, of course not!" she replied. "I'll always be with you, and besides you've got all you need right here. I can't take you away from all this. But when you're ready, you'll be done with your training and all, you can come to the juju realm. Or not. I love you son."

And then she was also gone.

"Goodbye mom." Said Tak sadly.

After a moment of silence, the crowd realized they wee no longer in danger and cheered. They rushed down and lifted Tak onto their shoulders, celebrating. As they left the arena, Tak gave Jeera a blank, hurt look as she became farther and farther away.

That night, the tribe had a huge festival for Tak, but he was the only one not having a good time, besides Jeera. Keeko tried talking to him, and Cleya spoke to Jeera. But the two possibly former friends refused to see each other. Slowly, the party began to calm down and the chief proposed a toast to Tak.

"To our tribes' hero. To his bravery, his true of heart and his …well managed hair. To Tak." Said the chief.

"To Tak." Repeated the tribe.

"To Tak." Said a single voice. Tak looked up and saw Jeera walking toward where he sat by himself, he turned away.

"Tak, don't be cross at me, I had to say what I said," said Jeera. "I couldn't let you make such a sacrifice for me. I knew that as soon as you were powerless, she'd. Hurt you. And we both know that's my job." Then she gave him a gentle tap on the arm.

He gave a chuckle, and turned around.  
"Friends?" asked Jeera.

"Friends."

There was a moment of silence.

"Um, ya know Tak…" began Jeera. " it was, kind of…. kinda brave, ya know what you did."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She said, and then punched in the arm. " But never do it again!"

"Ow, fine. Gosh" he said, rubbing his arm. "I think you bruised it."

Jeera laughed.

"So…did you mean it?"

"Yeah, I really think you bruised it."

"No, I mean what you said before, to Lucida," said Jeera. 'When you, chose me."

"Oh, that. Um, yeah..I uh,"

He was interrupted by a high-pitched giggle from behind a bush.  
"Cleya!" exclaimed Jeera.

"That was Keeko!"

"Cleya!"

"Yeah, that was me." She said, coming out.

"Were you spying on us?" asked Tak.

"No." said Keeko. "Should we be?"

"No, just-. Ugh, let's just go back to the village." Said Tak.

Keeko and Cleya ran ahead, and Jeera and Tak wallowed behind.

"So, um Tak? What were you gonna say?" asked Jeera. "Not that I care."

"Just that-." Then he was once again interrupted, this time by Jilbolba and The Chief calling for them." 'Nothing. Race ya."

"Once they were back at the village, Jeera headed for her hut.

"Well, good night." Said Jeera. "See you tomorrow." Then she noticed Tak looking at her oddly. "What?"

"Nothing." He said.

The next day Cleya was to leave, an escort had arrived from her tribe and she was about ready to leave. She just had to lose some unwanted luggage.  
"Keeko, let go of my leg!" pleaded Cleya.

"No! No! Don't leave!" cried Keeko.

Finally Cleya shook him off and got into her coach.

"Well, see ya later gotta go, good luck!"

"No! No! Don't go!" cried Cleya. "Well, she's gone. I'll wait for you, Cleya! Cleya!"

"Well that's it." Said Jeera. "Everything's said and done. No more crazy witches, or kidnappings. Just normal pupununu days."

"You said it!" said Tak. "But I can't help but think we're forgetting something."

"LUCIDA! WHERE'D YOU GO?" screamed Zaria, still in Lucida's realm.

"Got any 3's?" asked Kobo.

"Go fish."

"Well, it's probably nothing." said Jeera. "Well, everything seems fine now, it's a clear day, and the sun is shining, and-."

Then it began raining frogs again.

"-And it's raining frogs?" Said Jeera looking at Tak, his staff behind his back, him smiling.

"So Tak, what were you gonna say?"

"Nothing." He responded. Then he quickly leaned in and gently kissed her on the check. She slightly blushed and then punched him in the arm again.

"Yep, another average day in the pupununu tribe." Said Tak

**Me; and they all lived happily ever after. Last chapter. That wasn't that sad, Cleya.**

**Cleya: it was for me, i..I kind of started to like Keeko. And know it's over!**

Me; it might not be, if the nice readers review. Review! 


End file.
